Stay
by FullMetalPrincess
Summary: "If I'm staying the night, I want to spend it with you." She could have said no. She could have gone to bed, but the thought of letting him go now was petrifying. So she said yes.-EdWin-Rating may change-


**Stay**

She could feel her pulse in her throat. He was looking at her again. She could feel his golden eyes studying her from the table he lied on. She tried to focus on the silver of his automail, and not the gold of his eyes. It kept her from shaking.

The automail arm was splayed open in front of her, once again ruined from one of his ventures. She tried not to think about those things; those situations where he could die. Instead, she picked up a screwdriver, mindlessly tightening a screw into place. The wires were making no sense to her. He was making her brain stunt. He was distracting her with his stare, with his long blonde hair just a shade off from hers, but most of all with his bare chest. During his time away the muscles had become defined, and she could see the ripples of a chill make his abdomen contract. He had even grown a bit taller, though she would never tell him.

She hated the feelings she felt. Hated that they were for him: her friend, her brother. Thinking about it made her vision blur. She blinked, and tried to ignore his ever-constant gaze.

"Is this going to take long?" He whined impatiently. She just smiled at his childishness.

"Almost done." She took a last look at the tangled wires before screwing them in behind a metal plate. She was done, but she didn't announce it. She just wanted to look at him for a bit; to engrave him into her mind before he was gone again.

"Winry?" Finally, she met his eyes. Unwillingly, she was lost in them, stuck in his molten amber. "Are you done?"

"Um. Yeah." Their eyes were still locked as he sat up. Winry bit her lip, "Hey, Ed?"

"What?" She swallowed and felt the tears well up. Her throat felt thick. Ed pulled his mouth into a frown, his eyes became concerned, "Winry, what's wrong?"

"You...I…" She shook her head and sucked in a huge gulp of air, "You can't go!"

He stared at her, shocked. He stared at the tears running off her chin, at her shaking lips, at her clenched fists. Then he stared at his own fists, one metal, one human. _You can't go! _He thought of Al, and of his hands: both metal, and it was his entire fault. _You can't go!_ As if it was simple. He stood, unable to look into her teary eyes.

"I have to."

"Ed, please-" He cut her off.

"Damn it, Winry! It's not like I have a choice, ya know!" She should have been taken aback by the anger in his voice, but it only made her cry harder. Ed sighed before he reached his arms out to her, pulling her in by the shoulders. "Stop. I…just stop, okay? I hate it when you cry."

She loved the rumble in his chest when he spoke. She breathed in his scent; metal and woodsy soap.

"Then don't go," She mumbled into his neck, "stay. Stay for the night." Her arms looped themselves tightly around his waist, her hands pressed against his back. His chest pressed hers as he inhaled deeply.

"Just tonight." Winry felt the tension leave her shoulders and be replaced by nothing: a sweet, airy nothing that filled her lungs and throat and heart. And before she could think about it, her lips met his collarbone. And then she froze. She hoped to God that Ed hadn't noticed. But he had.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't angry, like she'd feared, but genuinely surprised. "Did you just…kiss me?"

"Kind of." She felt the blood rushing to her face as she pulled away from him.

"I don't want you to _kind of _kiss me." She couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was-"

"Shut up and let me finish, will ya?" She closed her mouth and waited for the worst. He spoke again, his voice soft and deep, "I don't want you to _kind of _kiss me. I want you to _definitely_ kiss me."

Winry's head shot up, emotions playing through her eyes in shades of blue. Ed took a step toward her, leaving no room between them for her to run.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"Just another reason for me to stay tonight."

"Ed…" She breathed.

"Winry." His confidence was infectious; she took his hand. He took her waist. She leaned forward. He met her half way.

She felt molten. It was as if his lips were melting hers, taking her into him. Her fingers touched his bare chest. He felt like fire. She drew her lips away slowly, longing for oxygen to calm her dizzy brain.

"If I'm staying the night, I want to spend it with you." She could have said no. She could have gone to bed, but the thought of letting him go now was petrifying. So she said yes.

* * *

**I'm unsure if this will be continued or not. It all depends on the reviews. Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
